


Let's Play Pretend

by confessyourlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Or an attempt at least, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessyourlove/pseuds/confessyourlove





	Let's Play Pretend

Let’s play pretend.

You play Dean while I play Castiel and  
we’re sitting on a park bench and it is Friday.  
We look out at the playground—  
there’s a playground in front of us, you see—  
and I say, wait, no.  
 _I told you so_ , is it you who says that or is it me?  
Tell me.  
Look at your script, Meg, are they your lines?  
Wait, no. You’re Dean, aren’t you?  
You are Dean and I am Castiel and we’re in a park.  
My mistake.

Let’s just fast forward to when I tell you I doubted  
and you look away saying nothing.  
The silence cuts your tongue and crawls back down my throat,  
and that wouldn’t have been the last time,  
Because you are Dean and I am Castiel  
and really,  
I’m tired of pretending.  
Exhausted with replaying and overlaying  
reality with my expectations,  
editing our dialogue  
so it ends the way I want to.  
It’s never going to.

Let’s fast forward to when you acted apologetic  
I’m in love with someone else, you say.  
And that’s always been your problem, Dean,  
you’ve never been good at following scripts.  
You tear it to pieces,  
you ignore your cue and you say all the wrong lines.  
You enter stage right and exit stage left  
in the middle of the Act II.

Tell me,  
is she taking care of you, baby?  
Don’t answer that.

Let’s start from the top.  
You play Dean and I play myself, and  
Meg plays an extra and someone else has been written off.  
We’re sitting on a park bench and it is Friday.  
I skip all my lines and I say I love you  
Will you say it back, Dean?

Let’s play pretend.


End file.
